1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to templates for assisting cover design and, more particularly, to a template for assisting cover design in a surface treatment process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various surface treatment technologies, such as spray painting, electronic plating, physical vacuum deposition, anodizing, and electrophoresis plating, are used to manufacture high-quality covers for mobile devices. The decorative appearance of any surface treatment process may vary with the shape of the covers. Designers would like to know the difference in appearance between different shaped covers after surface treatment, in order to choose a desired shape with a desired appearance. Typically, the designers prepare several sample covers with different shapes, each of which has been processed with a particular surface treatment. Thus, designers can compare the decorative appearances of the covers in order to choose a desired shape and surface treatment combination. However, each conventional sample only shows one decorative appearance of covers in a same shape. It is time-consuming and costly to prepare samples of covers in varying shapes.
What is needed, therefore, is a template for assisting cover design, which can show various decorative appearances of covers processed via a surface treatment in varying shapes.